The Visceral Autonomy of Strife
by rabidminimoose
Summary: With GeneCo vulnerable after Rotti's scandalous death. The Templar governed city is in civil unrest as healthy organs begin to be scarce. The assassin order takes this opportunity to gain some leverage and that requires them to gain the loyalty of...the Repomen. Targeting a female repoman a young man tries to gain her trust while continuing his duty as an assassin.
1. Chapter 1

The man heaved himself forward as he quickly looked over his shoulder. 'They're there...just waiting for me to slip up. Fucking bastards, you won't get these without a fight!' He jumped down into on of the many deep partitions of waste tunnels beneath the city. People avoided these places for they usually are filled with the many dead from repossessions. 'Damn clean up crews are lazy mother fuckers...' The man nearly tripped over a decomposing body of a woman. Suddenly he was on the ground, the air harshly knocked out of his body. Both legs were tied and he was then being dragged further into the tunnels.

"No! No! I would have payed but...but PLEASE JUST LET ME GO! PLEASE!" The man begged trying desperately to grab the bindings. Just as he finally managed to grab the rope around his ankles he was roughly grabbed by the throat. The power in his attackers hold threatened to break the hyoid bone, a threat the man knew this thing wouldn't hesitate to do should there be any "complications". Repo men were vicious in their dealings but the man thought he could truly out run them. He stared into the purple eyes of the repoman as it stared back as if daring the man to continue fighting. With a sigh the man surrendered and become listless and steeled himself to his eventual death.

The Repoman let go of the client's throat and when it was satisfied it took the fight out of the client it then turned to its' back pack. Taking out a clear info sheet, the repo then scanned the mans flank where the kidney was located. Getting a positive reading it took out a syringe and calmly gripped the man's jaw tilting it upward to expose the jugular. The man hissed as the needle went in and then groaned as he swore he tasted blood in his mouth already.

"I gave you a paralyzing agent, Mr. Hadlam. You have defaulted on your kidney and so we are required to repossess GeneCo's property. Good bye Mr. Hadlam." The repo took out a scalpel and turned the now paralyzed Hadlam onto his stomach.

'I never thought Repo's could be female...what a way to go. Killed by such a short little girl. heh...' Mr. Hadlam would have laughed but his rib muscles refused and his vision was soon turning black from lack of oxygen.

"Organ retrieved. Returning to drop off." The Repo man spoke aloud as the wrist communicator flashed in response. Bagging the organ and putting it in the refrigerated back pack the repo stared back to the now dead Mr. Hadlam. 'I fucking hate this job...' The repo started towards the entrance to the waste tunnel anxious to return to civilization. 'Just another day in Sanitarium Square'.

(so yeah...started a new story cuz I literally ran into a block with the other one...I just...wow I couldn't find anything to start the next chapter with and was just stuck. There wasn't a Repo! asscreed cross over so...I shall write one! YAY! You get to meet the purple eyed repo next chapter and how this ultimately ties in to the assassin's creed universe...oh man! I am so excited to write this...I loved the movie and just...yeah. lol hope you enjoyed! I haven't watched it recently but...does the city have a name and is sanitarium square just like...a pavilion belonging to geneco? man I need to watch it again. Also...yes she is female but since the majority are male she will still be called a repoman because she doesn't show any female characteristics for her uniform covers and binds her chest for support when running. Only her voice gives away that she is indeed a female repoman. There are other females don't worry she is not that special.)


	2. Genetic Emancipation

As the repoman left the corpse to be picked up by the cleaning crew two tall figures walk toward the body.

"So you wanted to know about this specific repoman. Why exactly is this one important to you and your...'order'?" Graverobber kicked the corpse over to make it easier to inject the needle from the Zydrate extractor straight into the frontal lobe of the dead brain tissue.

"None of your concern dear Graverobber. Can I trust you in keeping this quiet?" The hooded man asked as he observed the zydrate seller fill the glass vial with the blue glowing drug.

"As long as you keep sending me your dead targets for extraction...I'm game with whatever you want. Heh, Boss baby." Graverobber snickered as he heard the hooded man growl in disgust at the nickname.

"I will send another in my place after this. Do. Not. Get. Him. Killed." The hooded man turned and walked further into the tunnel leaving Graverobber to finish with the corpse.

"I already had to deal with that other Repoman...sure why not jump into another repo's business? I really need to stop dealing," Graverobber chuckled putting the vial and his tools away, "Yeah right." 'Well might as well try Shilo into getting me a meeting with this Repoman. Amber still owes Shiloh for allowing Amber to become GeneCo's new owner. Won't be long till Geneco bites the dust.' Graverobber stood up and walked into the tunnel in search for his little Shiloh.

* * *

"Please allow the genterns to retrieve the repossessed organs. Unnecessary violence towards genterns will be punished by future assignment withdrawals."

The purple gaze of the masked Repoman glared at the scantily clad gentern. Walking with an obviously sexual manner only further annoyed the repoman. Genterns were easily replaced and with the grueling work of the repomen some repos would use the genterns to vent off their frustrations usually violently. The gentern looked at the repoman in disinterest oblivious of the danger. 'She won't last long here...' The repoman gave the gentern the backpack and then turned to leave when the gentern spoke up.

"I heard you were Amber's new collared bitch dog. Is that true?" The Gentern smirked waiting for an answer. She choked back blood as she looked down her chest to see a scalpel protruding from it.

"Be thankful I didn't choose the left side dear. You will unfortunately live from this. Before you speak more let me tell you one thing. Even though those fucked up Largos fuck you. You have no protection from us. You are expendable so think before you open that ugly mouth of yours, you hear me sweetie?" In back of the bleeding gentern a tall white male caressed the shaking gentern's cheek as she went into shock. He smiled at the other repo and winked before he withdrew the scalpel. He let the gentern fall to the ground and stepped closer to the masked repo.

"What brings you here Urik? You do know that you are going to have-" The masked repo stiffened as Urik moved far too close for comfort.

"Anjasi...my little angel. You have been far too busy to be healthy. As a doctor I highly suggest you get some rest." Urik pulled the hood away and grabbed at the other's mask, slowly lifting the gasmask to reveal the face of an annoyed Anjasi. Dropping the mask Urik held Anjasi's chin to force her to look in his face.

"Then why don't you leave the damn Genterns alone so I can get some rest? I am the one they call to take up your assignments every damn time you 'treat' a gentern. It's not enough that Amber has me doing her damn dirty errands but I have to also take double assignments because of idiots like you!" Anjasi grabbed her mask and walked out of the drop off wing. Walking the dimly lit halls of the repo headquarters she grumbled as she forgot to clean the gore off her uniform. 'I fucking hate my life!'

Reaching the repomen lockers Anjasi was relieved to find it empty. With a sigh of annoyance she went to work removing her uniform hanging it all on a rack directly over a rusty drain. She went to spray the anitbacterial sanitary wash when she was spooked by Urik who stood looking down at her with a grin on his face.

"What do you want Urik?" Anjasi wished he wouldn't start his teasing now of all the days that she passed him by.

"Look angel, Amber might be a bitch but at the very least you still have your little deal with Amber's father going for you. I unfortunately had my doctor license revoked the other day." Urik encircled his hands around Anjasi's stiff shoulders.

"Urik please, I might have my organs paid for but I still have my other family members to look out for."

"Angel, Angel, Angel, my pretty pretty Angel. Don't you fret and relax I'll help you." Urik whispered and rest his chin atop of Anjasi's head.

"Urik? Let. Me. Go." Anjasi growled and waited.

"Heh...nope." Urik tightened his grip. "You know. We are both assigned the next target. What do you want to do? Capture or Kill?" Urik smiled as he could tell his refusal made Anjasi even more angry.

"You know how damn hard it is getting dried blood off the uniforms Urik?" Anjasi calmly asked surprising Urik with her tone.

"Well actually I do. Wh-*Uppercut*" Anjasi delivered a mean uppercut to Urik's chin knowing that wouldn't hurt him too much she also used her leg to sweep him off his feet. Instead of letting go as most would do he gripped Anjasi's under shirt and pulled her down as he fell back. Choking from her shirt collar and from the fall Anjasi laid there waiting for the eventual counter attack. When it never came she looked over to Urik would was just smiling even with blood from the massive bite to the lip dripping down his chin.

"Well I guess I'll clean your uniform for you. You only had to ask my little spicy buttercup." He laughed and got up holding out his hand to Anjasi.

"Urik. Why do you keep making me attack you? Are you a masochist?" Anjasi questioned after taking Urik's hand.

"If I said yes would you keep hitting me?"

"no"

"Then no. I'm a normal man that just enjoys seeing my little angel angry." Urik spat out some blood on the floor then grabbed the hose attached to the wall.

"That's not normal...you are far from normal but...anyways." Anjasi hated talking to people but Urik had always been forcing her to converse with him that lately she has opened up to the crazed doctor. "You said you and I were assigned together? Is this target high class?"

"No Idea but my guess would be yes. Amber told me it was to return the organs of a rich guy that apparently doesn't want to pay after Rotti's death." Urik began spraying the hanging latex suit and gloves. Hypnotized by the gore and blood washing down the drain.

"Rich guy huh, could have ties to a crime organization. Probably has body guards and shit. God eight years of this and I still can't enjoy it like you." Anjasi had only went on one other assignment that needed two repos and she was nearly killed had Nathan Wallace not saved her from the group of angry guards. That memory still haunted her but with this new assignment she has more confidence in herself as the other time was when she was just only a rookie repo.

"Yeah, gonna be fun alright." Urik countered and the two watched the remaining blood wash down the drain.

* * *

Graverobber just talked with Shilo and found out some new info on the Repo his new sponsor had an interest in.

"One of Nathan Wallace's students huh? Daddy probably taught him everything he knew so this won't be very easy after all. Why do I seem to always accept shit jobs like these?" As he passed the crowds of people gathered for one of Amber's concerts he wondered if he could get in to talk with his ex buyer.

"So...you are the one that I have to follow?" Graverobber turned his head in time to almost run into a grey hooded man. Nearly as tall as Graverobber himself the man crossed his arms and waited for the other to answer.

"er, who are you again? Wait wait, you were assigned by Boss baby right?" Graverobber smiled and bowed to the newcomer.

"The name is Bozek. What should I call you?" The man held out his hand waiting for Graverobber to take it.

"Oh well...people just call me Graverobber. Guess you should too." Graverobber laughed and shook the hand. The crowd started to cheer as Amber went on stage.

* * *

End of Chapter two

A/n: Oh man...ok Bozek means warrior and it's slovak. LOL my mom was wondering why I was looking up baby names...I reassured her that I wasn't pregnant just looking for name meanings for a story. man was she relieved. anyways I have pictures of some of the characters drawn on my deviant art account...pm if ya wanna see them. I love urik...his history will be sorta tragic...sorta slutty lmao. Still trying to figure out Bozek's hair color and stuff...I want him to be interesting but also showing his long years as an assassin.


	3. Night Surgeon

Amber walked from the stage into her dressing room only to freeze in surpise.

"How did you get pa-" Amber didn't have enough time before Graverobber interrupted her.

"Oh your bitch dogs? They weren't very feral...you should have them trained more sweetie." Graverobber leaned in from his seat. "You owe my little Shilo some favors after she gave you GeneCo baby. How bout you tell me about the repoman with the pretty purple eyes?" Graverobber took out some zydrate and prepared the injector gun to further tempt the addict.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. There are about five Repomen with purple lighted 'eyes' you know? Tell me why you are even interested in a repo especially after what you got involved in last year? I might owe that bitch Shilo but that has nothing to do wit-" Amber gave the Graverobber a death glare as she was once again rudely interrupted.

"Shilo says this repo might have been her father's student. She said she remembers a student coming over for help a very long time ago. The student was the first person she saw besides her father in that cage of a house. Her father was so furious but the student stood his ground. She wants to know more about him and see if he will talk about how her father acted outside...you know some sentimental shit. So...what do you say Amber sweetie?" Graverobber leaned back then and waited playing with the trigger of the zydrate gun.

"Hahaha! Oh god really? You know the only repos that have purple eyes are female right?" Amber smiled wickedly as Graverobber looked surprised.

"Well...I had a photo and everything. Shilo...wait are you sure?" Graverobber spared a look towards his accomplice and nervously looked back at Amber. Amber gave him a look of annoyance.

"Uh yeah I guess considering I have to look after those psychos. Fuck you know what? My main body guard should be here any minute she might be. Aw! There you are my little kitten." Amber took a seat at her makeup stool and presented another woman who was only a couple inches shorter than Amber. She wore a gasmask with darkened lenses so you couldn't see her eyes. As the woman entered, her mask making noise with every breath nodded to Amber and nodded towards the two men. "No. Don't kick them out yet. They wanted to know about a certain Repoman and I am sure you can be of help to them. What do you say my little kitten?" Amber smirked and ignored the obvious bait of the zydrate as Graverobber started to practically wave the gun in her line of sight.

"I don't have a choice do I...Miss Amber." The miss Amber was practically growled out and the two men noticed the warmth in the room vanish as the two women stared at each other. The masked woman broke eye contact and walked closer to Graverobber. "What do you two need to know?" The woman crossed her arms in annoyance. Graverobber smiled brightly and was about to answer when Amber laughed.

"They have an interest in one from the purple squad kitten. Don't know if they want revenge or something. You know the protocols dear...I'm out, too fucking tired of this shit." Amber got up from her seat and opened her door to see two of her so called "best of the best" bodyguards with bruises and cuts all over them. "You two...come on. I have an interview in an hour let's leave Kitten." Amber walked past as if she didn't bother to notice the injuries her body guards sported. As the door closed Graverobber looked over the figure of the masked woman and decided she wasn't all that bad looking.

"May I tell you how pretty yo-"

"Cut the shit Graverobber. How you remain alive I have no idea but you listen to me. I won't allow you to hurt any one of the repos you hear me?" The woman crossed her arms even as Graverobber's accomplice stood up and being a foot or so taller tried to intimidate her. She stood her ground and growled in warning.

"Look you two let us not fight for this is very important. Or so Boss Baby has told me every damn time I ask him about it. Come on let's see your face pretty lady." Graverobber smiled and held his hands as if praying. When the woman shook her head no Graverobber gave his best puppy eyes. His accomplice grew tired of wasting time.

"We need to learn about this repoman. The name is Bozek and I was told to gain any information about this certain repoman so we could ask him to help." Bozek took the photo out to show it to the woman. As the woman moved to take the photo Graverobber got up and started to wander the room. The woman took the photo keeping an eye on the wandering Graverobber. She took a moment and then shook her head giving the photo back.

"Can't help you. Get out now." The woman walked to the door and opened it standing in the doorway waiting for them to leave.

"What? Just like that? You know more than you let on bitch!" Bozek yelled and prepared for a fight. Graverobber inwardly cursed his luck and then ran to Bozek's side trying to hold the angry boy from ruining their chance at learning more about the repos.

"Well I wouldn't word it as my friend did but yes...I think you do know exactly who that is in the photo. I can promise you we have no ill wishes toward that repo it's just we need to ask the guy to help...guy or girl. Heh I don't know what the gender this repo is." Graverobber smirked and then held onto Bozek's shoulders tightly.  
The woman looked away from the two, grumbling could be heard as if she was talking to herself.

"Fine. That repoman is me now what do you two want? I should kick both your asses for intruding on Amber." The gasmask made her voice even more menacing.

"Eheh when did Repomen start to work as body guards?" Graverobber asked truly curious.

"When Nathan Wallace went rogue and brought the wrath of the Largo's upon us." The woman coughed then continued. "I guess I was so lucky to get this job but only a few of us got the ass end of it. The Largo's need the repos to stay 'happy' and so the main squads were left unfazed by the incident. The name's Anjasi and I am the one you seem so determined to find." Anjasi moved from the doorway to allow the door to close. She waited for the two to continue their questions.

"Um...when did repomen allow women to join?" Graverobber was truly surprised by this fact.

"Since the very beginning. The repoman is just a title no indication of which gender he or she is. We are the Repomen. We hunt those who are past due and return GeneCo's property. Is this what you wanted to know Graverobber?" Anjasi was beginning to get angry at this waste of time. She just had to return Amber and then she was off on her three day break, a rare thing among the repos. Bozek coughed caught off guard by the fact the repo they were looking for turned out to be a female.

"So...uh sorry. I guess." Bozek looked to the side as Graverobber gave him a look that would have killed.

"Anyways dear Anjasi we both have need of your...skills. At the very least would you meet with my Boss Baby?" Graverobber pleaded and Bozek almost thought that the drug dealer would actually go to his knees.

"Graverobber. Since you have history with Amber and my orders were to actually help you. I have no choice in the matter. I unfortunately have to follow Amber till my debt is paid. So yes, I would love to meet this Boss Baby of yours." Anjasi shook her head in defeat.

"Good. Meet us at the graveyard at midnight. I have some other business I must attend to and Bozek," Graverobber turned to Bozek. "Would you please go fetch Boss Baby and have him come meet with Anjasi? He might need to know that he was a she and so on. Now let's get ready!" Graverobber jumped in excitement. As this job if all goes well would get him so much cash that he might be able to get rid of his own debt to pay. 'Yeah right! Gonna use that cash for better equipment!' Graverobber walked to the door and took Anjasi's hand he kissed it farewell and then went out the door. Anjasi and Bozek were left confused, Anjasi never having to deal with chivalry and Bozek confused on how to deal with saying goodbye to the woman. The room filled with a horrible awkward silence when Anjasi nodded in farewell and left. Bozek was left alone in Amber Sweet's dressing room too angry at himself for his foolishness to leave till Anjasi closed the door.

* * *

A/N: Aww yeah! lol I just...don't know if anyone likes this so maybe gonna write more but not post til I get some help from a tumblr friend. the chapters are named after songs and do not relate to that chapter...well maybe sometimes...I have limited ways to use those titles so yeah. lol thankless job comes next I guess...


End file.
